The Nanny
by kashiangel07
Summary: She was in need of a nanny because of her busy schedule, but she just might regret her decision when she was left with no choice. Ratings might go up.
1. Mistakes of Years Past

Yes... it is a new story. It's an idea I've been toying with for a bit. The chapters will stay short and I can't say exactly when I'll update next because I'm plotting the story as I go. I just need something to jog my muse so that I can get back to my other stories and I am trying to write GKOD and Skin Deep some more. In fact, I should post something of GKOD very soon (my brain finally decided on how I should move on with it)... but no promises. I'm just finally getting back into the swing of thigns is all.

Also, sorry I haven't been responding to reviews (mainly from that last chapter of Skin Deep). I haven't been feeling well all January and was even put in the hospital over night but I'm better then good, just trying to get back into writing. If you receive a late response from me, well you know why... unless you didn't read this.

* * *

><p><strong>Mistakes of Years Past<strong>

Kagome might have made many mistakes in her 24 years of life but she always learned from and embraced those mistakes for the better and had shaped her life into what it is today. For instance, one mistake was when she allowed a boy named Koga to woo her. The two of them had always known each other since middle school and he always chased after her. She had only rejected him because of all the rumors she heard that he has a girlfriend. She had finally given in to him and they dated for a while in high school, the relationship being that of an on and off thing because he was so damned envious of any male friend she had which caused him to be clingy, overprotective, and more hotheaded then he usually was. Even though he was all of that he did have a soft side, he showered her with attention and spoiled her constantly. He was quite a romantic and it was that which made her drop her guard and make yet another mistake. He talked her into sleeping with him during Valentine's Day in their last year of high school and she ended up pregnant.

He had been supportive of her, which is what gave her the courage to face her family with the news and everything seemed fine… seemed.

As the months progressed, Koga changed. He became distant towards her, he didn't come around her home as often, and he wouldn't even look her in the eye anymore. Kagome read the signs and came up to him calmly asking, "Who is she?"

He didn't even put up a fight, just sadly told her the truth. That he had been in an arranged marriage since he was in dippers to an heiress. He tried for years to refuse the arrangement as an adult but it was out of his hands. He tried to get out of it by infidelity but his betrothed brushed it off as did the rest of the family. His family needed the social status of his fiancée to progress their business and left him with no choice. He did really love Kagome but he could not stay with her. As if Kagome would allow him to do so. He lied to her after all, big time, and it hurt. After that, he did somewhat involve himself with her pregnancy and had gotten her many supplies as his way of saying sorry. He was even there for the birth of their son but after that, she rarely heard from him the only time being when he was paying child support. His parents forbade him to keep his son as they didn't want the public to know of his "mistake." Koga didn't really fight his parent's decision so it made Kagome question if he even wanted to be with her to begin with. The young woman didn't worry about it. She had her family to help her take care of her bundle of joy and said bundle would make life worth it.

Her son, Shippo, grew up to be quite a fine boy. He did look a lot like his father with his brownish-red hair and green-blue eyes but he had her kind and determined nature… as well as her brother's mischievous personality. And that was another mistake… not paying attention to what activities her younger brother included her son in. Well it wasn't as if she had been around much. She did have a dream to go to college, which she achieved and now worked at two jobs to help pay off bills and support her family. Besides paying off loans, she did have to help her mother pay hospital bills for her grandfather who was in and out of sickness, a brother who was getting ready to go to college and her son to take care of. She could barely concentrate on anything else.

She knew that boys tended to be a little rowdy, and she also knew that having a male figure to look up to was important in a young boy's life. However, what broke the last straw was when her 6-year-old found Souta's stash of special fireworks that he saves from festivals of the year in order to set them off for the New Years and tried to set off a few of the larger ones.

That was what made her go into what she would think is yet another mistake.

_**~T~N~**_

This was not what she was expecting when she called in for a nanny. She was looking for the little old kind woman that baked cookies on occasions and knitted things for her grand kids. Maybe even did a few cross word puzzles or played bingo on the weekends. The one that she met last week definitely fit that description. What stood at her door was the complete opposite. The being standing just a few inches away from her was tall and ethereal with unusual eye color of cold ember and even more unusual silver hair cut just above his broad shoulders.

"Are you just going to stand there or are you going to let me in and do my job. No matter what, I still get paid for coming here." The cold and deep voice snapped her out of her stupor and she remembered just what was going on.

"I interviewed a woman by the name of Kaede Yamada to be the nanny. Who the hell are you?" Kagome finally said partly in anger because of the rude male's attitude.

He sighed softly but his stare was blank as he held up a note. "I am Sesshomaru Taisho and there has been a slight change of plans. Yamada-san was assigned to you but she fell ill just a few days ago and so I have been assigned temporally for this job. The agency tried contacting you to let you be aware of said change but was unable to reach you."

Slowly her anger faded to embarrassment as she glanced at the note, she had been busy as usual and rarely able to answer her phone if it's not an emergency and by the time she got home, she was always ready to eat and go straight to bed.

"You can either accept the change or be on your own, the others of the agency are currently unavailable."

Kagome bit her lip, she had to hurry on to her second job and even if she decided to let her brother babysit, he wasn't there currently. Sota was starting to hang out with his friends more. She couldn't call her job and tell them that she couldn't come, not only was it last minute but her boss would be pissed if she took another day off. Her decision made, she called out to her son and when the small boy rounded the corner of the hall, he froze and stared up at the stranger in the door way. The young woman kneeled down to the boy and ruffed up his hair.

"It's a bit of a surprise to me too kiddo but you know I have to be on my way." She then leaned into his ear. "If you need me, you know what number to call. I'll come straight home ok?"

Shippo nodded his head in response. Kagome kissed his forehead then stood up. She eyed the man with a stern gaze. She opened her mouth to let him know some things he would need to know about her son when he held up a list. "You need not to tell me what is required, Yamada-san listed all your expectations and emergency contacts. The boy is in capable hands."

She snatched the list from his hands not believing what he told her but all that she planned to tell him was written before her. Groaning, she gave him back the list and left out the door with a brief goodbye wave to her son knowing that if she opened her mouth, she might say something inappropriate.

_'Kami, I hope Kaede will get well soon. What on earth am I getting myself into?'_ She thought before looking back once more then head down the shrine stairs.


	2. The Professional Child Care Taker

I apologize for going MIA. School stole my lifeless life and ran off with it. You see, I was told by my advisers this semester that I have a chance to graduate in the spring but the only way I was to do that was if I took a full load of classes. Gotta take a full load of classes next semester so I might disappear again but it'll all be worth it in the end. Well the semester is over for me officially starting today so I can try to find my lost creativity.

For this story, I'm thinking about asking for you, my lovely readers, to give me prompts or themes (the chapter will be dedicated to joo if I choose joo). I feel truly inspired when I have someone to toss ideas with and I'm hoping that will jump start me into finishing some of my other stories and coming up with new ones.

One more thing, sorry for this very short chapter but I did say that the chapters for this story would remain short. I know, not this short but I am trying. Hopefully they'll get a little longer as the story goes but we'll all have to wait and see.

* * *

><p>Ch. 2 The Professional Child Care Taker<p>

Shippo didn't think he would like this man. His mother didn't seem to like him but if so, why did she allowed him to stay. The young boy shrank just a bit as the man's calculating stare settled on him, no, he didn't like this man one bit. Trying to think on the bright side, he decided to give him a chance, after all, his mother did let the man stay. Maybe he if he got to know the man, being with him wouldn't be so bad. The least he could do is try to get along with him if he is to take care of him. Right?

"So... you're my nanny?" Shippo asked eying the man up and down. The adult still stood in the same spot, unmoving.

"I would prefer to be called a professional child care taker." He replied, his voice as expressionless as his face.

Shippo had a bad feeling about this, maybe it was best if he avoided the tall man all together. A few hours of playing video games would do the trick. The young boy took one step back slowly and hesitated as the strange man's eyes narrowed. He then took another step then turned slightly.

"Well, guess I'll go back to my room now..."

"And rot your mind playing video games I presume? You will be doing no such thing. I have other activities in mind a young boy like you should be engaged in." Sesshomaru's voice rumbled.

Shippo really was sure now that he wasn't going to like having this "professional child care taker" around.


End file.
